Steve gets truth-potioned
by Avenger-lock
Summary: Tony makes a truth potion. Clint mixes it in with Steve's Orange Juice, and things ensue!


**Hey, I just had to write another story :) I thank every one who reviewed, alerted, and just read my other story :D You guys are amazing! And this is another one shot. I should be doing homework, but... I'm a rebel, and I don't feel like doing it XD So... enjooyy! **

**Steve is probably OCC in this story, but, whatever XD**

Steve got up out of bed around 7 in the morning. He couldn't sleep after 7, even though he with he could. It's a thing that came with being in the war. He always got up when the sun had just breached the horizon. He stretched slowly and put on a shirt. He didn't feel comfortable with people staring at his chest. He remembers the one time he accidentally walked out of his room with just boxers, and all of his team just stared at him while he got breakfast. That had been extremely embarrassing. He couldn't look at anyone in the eye for 3 hours without blushing.

Steve walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to pour himself some Cheerios and orange juice. Tony teased him about eating non-sugared cereals. He would always go on about how Lucky Charms and Cinnamon Toast Crunch 'was the shit'. But Steve just didn't give. Honestly, he might just love Tony teasing him. He might have a little bit of a crush on Tony. Ok, maybe a very big crush. It wasn't going to go anywhere. He knew Tony wasn't interested in boys. So, that was never going to happen, though, it did upset Steve a little bit.

Steve sat down around the empty table with his bowl full of Cheerios, and Orange Juice. He found it odd that his Orange Juice had been on the counter already. Who was up at a time like this? Clint usually got up at least a half hour later after he's woken up. He doesn't think he recalls a moment where Clint has ever poured him juice in the morning.

He eats his breakfast in silence, and quickly gulped down his Orange Juice. It tasted really odd. Like some other ingredient or flavor was added. Steve quickly got up I search for Clint. He knew that the infamous jokester had something to do with this. He always pulled pranks on the other Avengers. He remembers what happened when Clint and Tony had joked Bruce... that had been a nightmare. Let's say, the Hulk made an appearance that day.

He found Clint and... the rest of the gang? They were in the living room a couple levels down. Why did Tony have a house so big, that it needs an elevator, he didn't know. As soon as he exited the elevator, everyone looked over to him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Steve said. His eyes grew wide and he quickly put his hads over his mouth. Guffaws and laughter filled the room. Steve was flushed.

"Ohmygod, it worked! Stark, the truth potion worked, you frickin genius!" Clint yelled in triumph.

"Truth... potion. You better get to explaining yourself before I do some major damage to your-" Steve put his fist in his mouth. He couldn't censor his thoughts. It's like they just poured out of his mouth and he couldn't _shut them up. _

"Hey, Cap! Who is your favorite person here?" Clint asked with a mischievous look on his face.

Steve pursed his lips shut and tightly held his mouth with both hands. _Tony. Tony is my favorite person. Tony, Tony, Tony..._

Steve abruptly ran toward the elevator and shut himself in his room. He was avoiding all human life today. He didn't want telling people his inner most thoughts and his feelings. What had Clint and Tony been thinking when they made this truth potion? Was their even a such thing nowadays? Well, he didn't even know, since he wasn't caught up on most of the 21st century.

His plan for avoiding his teammates didn't work well, since 7 minutes later he heard them all running down his hall, laughing. And then his door flew open, to reveal everyone, except for Bruce. Clint's arm were thrown over Natasha's shoulders, Tony had a smirk on his handsome face, and Thor was smiling hugely.

"Tony, why do you always smirk? Though it suits your handsome physique you should smile and shit, it gets very irritating, you know." Steve flushed and he wanted to disappear. Clint snickered and Tony's eyebrows rose up.

"Wow, you cursed! You should do it more often, it suits you. The smirk stays, Cap. And I'm so honored to know America's golden boy thinks I'm handsome." Tony crossed his arms across his chest.

"May you guys please go? I'm upset at all of you." Steve sighed.

"Rogers, you're always upset at us." Clint replied.

"No, I'm not. I get irritated with the jokes and inappropriate things this team does, but it doesn't upset me." Steve got off of his bed, knowing that they weren't to go away. His team was stubborn, and they always got what they wanted. Right now it was obvious they wanted to get some secrets out of him. If they wanted to do that, they would have to work hard achieve it... hopefully.

"Join us in the living room, Cap." Natasha offered. Steve shrugged and followed all of them into the elevator.

In the living room, they sat around on the couches.

"Hey, Steve! You didn't tell us who your favorite person is!" Clint whined.

He didn't hold back as he breathily rushed out, "Tony."

The room fell into shock. "Well, that is one surprise, didn't know you liked me, Rogers." Tony looked a bit flustered.

"I like you. You don't let anyone get to you, and do things your way. I respect that. I was always walked over. I guess I wish I hadn't let peoples comments get to me when I was younger." Steve felt uncomfortable once again. Everyone was staring at him, sympathy in their eyes. He felt like they were going to make him reveal his darkest secrets. He desperately wished the potion wore off already, so the bonding would stop. He didn't want anyone looking at him like he was weak.

"Ohhhh! Are you a virgin? You leave us guessing all the time! And who was it with?" Clint laughed evilly. Steve glared at him. He found that he couldn't lie.

"Lost my virgin to my friend, Bucky." It was comical how everyone's eyes just widened at the same time.

"YOULOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO A GUY?!" Clint yelled out.

"That is most shocking, Steven." Thor said.

"Wow, not expecting that..." Bruce muttered lowly.

"Um, yeah. Can you please stop with these questio-" Steve started but Tony cut him off.

"So... you're interested in boys. Ok, that's new information. Ok, everyone out. Let's go. I could see how uncomfortable Steve is getting. I wouldn't want to answer these kinds of questions,either." Steve was surprised. He thought that Tony and Clint both wanted this. This was what they wanted to use the truth potion for, right? To find out information about their leader.

He watched Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor exit the living room. Tony turned to Steve, with a look of.. happiness and achievement? No, that can't be right.

"Go on, Steve. Go to your room. You look as red as a tomato. I would say I'm sorry for the truth serum, but I'm not. It was amusing." Tony poured himself a glass of some alcoholic drink

Steve did go to his room, and he opened up his sketchbook to draw. He got up a few times to go to the bathroom and eat something, but he easily avoided the team for the rest of the day.

The next day, Steve woke up at 4 o' clock to Tony opening his bedroom door noisily. What the heck was Tony doing in his room?

"Steeebbeee, can I sleep with you?" Tony slurred and staggered over to his bed. Steve blushed, confused at what was going on.

"Stebeee, I like you a lot, can I kiss you?" Tony got up to his face, and his breath washed over his face. Of course, Tony was drunk. Steve felt utterly embarrassed, but his heart was racing in his chest. Did Tony just ask if he could kiss him? And did Tony just admit that he liked Steve?

Tony hopped up on his bed, next to Steve. Steve sighed and just let him. He would carry Tony off to bed after he's fallen asleep. Tony looked directly into his eyes, and then- before Steve could figure out how it happened- Tony's soft lips were on his. Steve froze for a second, but he couldn't resist kissing back. His lips tasted like liquor, but it just added to the hotness of what was currently happening. Tony forced his lips opened, and now their tongues were touching. Steve let out a whimper, and Tony moaned. Steve brought Tony closer to his body, and Tony played with his blonde hair.

"Wait- Tony, stop- you're drunk." Steve had to force himself to push Tony away. Tony made a grab for him again, but he refused to do this while Tony was drunk. It just wasn't right.

"Stevvvveeeeee, I love you! You said you like men! Didn't you know that the truth serum was made so I can see if you weren't straight?" Tony stated it like a fact. Steve tensed a little bit. Wow, he couldn't believe Tony would do such a thing. That's just not right, to violate another person like that.

Wait, hold on a second. Did Tony just say he loves him? Ohmygosh, he did! Steve managed to hide his small grin, and instead dealt with the butterflies that were now swarming around in his stomach. His heart had to be beating faster than it was before when they were kissing.

"Steevve, you said you liked me? Do You? It's ok if you don't. No one likes me." Tony shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"No, I like you, too. More than a friend. But we can't talk about this now. You're drunk and might just be saying things." It hurt to say, but it could possibly be true. "And, Tony, you're amazing and anyone who says you aren't is stupid. How could anybody not like you?" Tony grinned at him, and Steve had to smile back. Tony's smiles were like the sun. He didn't smile enough. It was true.

"Steeevvvee, I'm tired. Can I sleep?" Steve nodded as Tony laid down and fell asleep 1 minute later. Light snores left his mouth, and his face was so relaxed. Steve almost didn't want to move Tony to his room, but he knew it would be awkward in the morning if he didn't move him.

Steve swept Tony into his arms and carried him up to his room. While they were on the elevator, he took notice how perfect Tony fit into his embrace. Tony's face was cutely leaning up against his chest. His arc reactor was letting off a blue light that illuminated his face. He had a sudden urge to draw Tony. When the elevator dinged, he stepped out and brought Tony to his bed. He noted that the sheets weren't made, and Steve smirked, because it was just _so_ Tony, to not make his bed.

He laid him down and covered Tony's body with the red blanket. Tony snuggled into them, and Steve kissed his forehead before walking out.

Steve wasn't able to go back to sleep, so he stayed up and drew Tony. He made sure he was perfectly drawn. He captured his sleeping face so perfect, and Steve praised himself for the drawings after he was done.

When someone knocked on his door at 2 pm, he called, "come in!" and Tony opened the door. Steve was momentarily startled before he quickly closed his sketch book and blushed.

"Um, hey Tony." Steve mumbled shyly.

"Yeah, hey yourself. Look, about last night. I'm sorry I came onto you like that. I'm sorry, I swear. I'm even sort of sorry for the truth potion, ok, maybe only a quarter sorry. But, still, I know you didn't want to kiss me. It's ok, because whatever. And I know I said I love you, you don't have to like me, we can just be friends. If we can't- I understand. Wait, never mind! Please, we can still be friends, right? I couldn't deal if your spangly ass didn't talk to me any more. And-" Steve cut Tony off, exasperated by his ramblings.

"Tony, stop rambling. I don't regret what happened. The truth potion is in the past, and thank you for apologizing for it. And I love you, too. If you remember correctly, I told you that. Yes, we can stay friends. And for the kiss, I so enjoyed it. So, if you may, can you please kiss me, again? And I have a feeling the truth potion hasn't worn off ye-" Tony pounced on him and they were experiencing their 2nd kiss. It was better than the first, honestly. Tony wasn't drunk, and it had so much more feeling in it.

They both clutched each other tightly, coming up for air every now and then. They both wildly ran their fingers through each others hair as they made out. Panting was the only sound in the room. Tony pushed Steve so he was laying down o the bed, and Tony was on top of his chest. Tony moaned as his lips once again met Steve's lips. Steve must have lost control of his super soldier strength again, because Tony's shirt was suddenly ripping under his hands, exposing Tony's chest, and his arc reactor.

"That's so hot." Tony said gruffly. Steve chuckled. His hands traveled to the arc reactor, and traced it.

"I honestly love you arc reactor." Steve whispered into Tony's ear. He felt Tony shudder underneath him.

Tony wrestled Steve's shirt off quickly, and threw it across the room. Just as their lips were abput to meet, the door swung open.

Tony and Steve looked up to see The Avengers. Steve blushed a deep red, and Tony glared at the unsuspecting company.

"Well, this is awkward. Hey, Stark, next time lock the door. My eyes are bleeding, come on guys, let them have fun. At least the sexual tension will be gone." Natasha rolled her eyes and closed the door. They heard the teams footsteps fade.

"Um, that was slightly embarrassing, but now we may continue our make out session. It was getting so intense and hot." Tony smirked. Steve laughed and then pulled Tony down so he would shut up.

**This turned out longer than I intended it to be, but it was fun to write :D **


End file.
